


The True Love Story of Rapunzel

by Dkgow



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: "Who knew that leaving the kingdom would be so much fun." When Rapunzel and her Lady in Waiting go out, they find a lot more than just an adventure.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 27





	The True Love Story of Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [My AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/profile) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow) for Commission Info

"This is the story of how I fell in love," Rapunzel spoke as if she was talking to a group of people. "It all started three days before my coronation." She continued as the audience of her stuffed animals were captivated by the lovely girl with long golden hair. Her bright emerald green eyes shined in the light of the sun as she looked out the window to remember those days. She started to blush as she went on with her tale.

"Come on Cassandra!" Rapunzel called out as she ran down the hall towards the main entrance. As she was running along, the guards would try and stop her, needing her to stay in the castle to get ready for today's events. Rapunzel would duck, jump, and slide out of the way as the wind blew through her short brown hair. Ever since Eugene cut her hair, in order to prevent Mother Gothel from taking her, she would get confused thinking she still had her long golden hair. It was only when she started to brush it did she realize it wasn't there.

As she got to the entrance, the door opened and there was Cassandra with her horse. "How… How did you get here so fast?" She asked as she took the reins. When she jumped on the horse she looked over to the girl that was smirking at her. "I have been your lady in waiting here almost all my life. I know a thing or two about this place." She grinned as she did know most, if not all of the secrets. Her favorite secret was the loose brick just near the princess's bed, where she could move it aside and watch the princess sleep. The thought made her blush softly as she got on her own horse and they rode off together.

Making their way towards the forest, they rode through the fields and villages near the kingdom's walls. Coming up to the closed gate Cassandra called out. "Open the gate, the princess is coming through." With those words, the gate started to open and they trotted through before the gate closed again. On the other side, they picked up the pace going into the woods. "I think it was up here," Cassandra called out as she led them to a secluded flower patch. Cassandra wanted to surprise Rapunzel just before the ceremony with a place she had always talked about. A flower patch near the tower she was found in, that was covered in flowers of all different species.

As they approached the field they slowed down so as to not ruin the mood of the forest. It was quiet and the wind was blowing ever so gently between the girls. Both came to a stop and hopped off their horse before letting them go to explore on their own. Cassandra took Rapunzel's hand and led her to the field before covering her eyes. "Promise you won't look until I say?" She asked, to which Rapunzel nodded softly and blushed. She closed her eyes tightly as she held the rough hands of her favorite lady in waiting. "Truth be told, if I had met her first, I would have been confused, but now I know things were meant to be." She said to her toys before continuing the story.

Cassandra led the princess to the middle of the field as she let go of her hand and stepped back. 'Wow!' She thought to herself as she looked at the beautiful princess, in her purple silk dress, just standing in the flowers, eyes closed, looking like a child. "Open them." She commanded with enthusiasm as she watched for Rapunzel's reaction to where they were.

When Rapunzel opened her eyes, they trained on her lady in waiting. She couldn't deny that Cassandra was beautiful. Her short black hair made her eyes pop. The girl would always wear loose clothing, but Rapunzel knew underneath she was a beautiful woman just hiding it for the right person. Then Rapunzel noticed the flowers at Cassandra's feet and that caused her to look around. She started to giggle with joy as she turned herself around twisting her body and causing her dress to spin. Her eyes took note of all the flowers in the field before they landed on one particular one. This one was as gold as her hair once was.

She walked over to it slowly as Cassandra was starting to take off her armor. "Rapunzel…" She started when she was getting up the courage to say what she felt. "I… Wanted to tell you something for a while now." She then noticed the girl walking away and almost frowned. She took this moment to get serious and made her way over, taking Rapunzel's hand and turning her around. "Rapunzel… I want you… to be my princess." She said with a smile, as Rapunzel seemed confused. "I am." She said not taking the hint as she tried to look back, the flower almost calling to her.

Just as Rapunzel was about to pull away, Cassandra pulled her back and kissed her. Their lips locking hard at first before Cassandra lessened the tension on her. Rapunzel was about to pull away when she felt a spark hit her lips. Once the kiss softened she knew this was not just a reaction. There was something behind it, a need that Rapunzel almost felt inclined to quell. As the kiss deepened, Rapunzel started to pull them to the ground so they could get more comfortable. Cassandra followed her lead as they made it to the soft grass on top of her princess, just as she wanted.

"I want to give you everything you deserve," Cassandra stated as she broke the kiss. She moved her right hand along Rapunzel's dress to feel the silk against the girl's skin. As she put some pressure on certain spots, Rapunzel would let out a moan, enjoying the touch of her lady in waiting. "Oh, Cassandra… I never… knew you felt this way." She lied as Rapunzel had an idea. She would catch the girl staring at her during certain times of the day, and she knew that Cassandra was getting a good look at her when she would be dressed. Cassandra just smirked as she started to press on the princess's bosom.

As they were continuing the pleasurable moment, the wind started to pick up and blow the flowers around. A sign from the gods that they wanted the girls to enjoy their time together. Rapunzel started to pant as Cassandra moved her hand down the dress pushing it at every curve into her skin. Soon Rapunzel was arching her back, her head against the grass as she let out a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Cassandra, how did you know I liked that?" She called out when Cassandra moved her hand along the princess's thighs under the dress.

Cassandra was enjoying the tease as she started to kiss the girl's neck. She was careful not to leave a mark, but she wanted Rapunzel to enjoy this day, and never forget it. "You want me to continue my princess?" She spoke with a sense of control, but still asking for permission, as one servant should do for their master. Rapunzel nodded as she bit her lip feeling Cassandra's finger snake it's way up to her vagina. Cassandra was an expert when it came to pleasing herself, and she hoped that it would translate well to the princess. She could tell she was doing a good job at this time.

With her other hand, Cassandra was pulling at the lace of the dress to loosen it. She wanted to see Rapunzel in all her glory and she was going to get it. Within a few minutes, the dress was loose, Rapunzel was panting, and Cassandra's fingers were dripping. "Someone got a little excited, and I was only just getting started." She stated in mock sadness, as she took her fingers from under the dress and started to suck on them. The taste of the princess on her fingers making her own pussy wet. Cassandra was crossing her legs as she wanted to hold in her excitement. Soon she was pulling the girl's dress down to expose her bare chest to the world.

Rapunzel covered herself quickly as if someone was going to pop out. She was blushing bright and her eyes showed fear as she looked towards Cassandra. With her right hand, Cassandra combed back the princess's short brown hair and then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and reassuring. Cassandra wanted the princess to trust and believe in her. Rapunzel started to lower her hands as her bare nipples popped out, perky and pink and ready for attention. Cassandra could tell she was ready, so she laid the princess back down as she started to massage her breasts. "You have always been beautiful to me." Cassandra cooed out to reassure the scared girl. "You will always be beautiful to me." She cooed again before she moved down to encapsulate the princess's right nipple in her mouth. She started to suck softly at first to let the girl get used to the feeling, then she made her sucks rougher and longer.

Rapunzel started to gasp as she tried to grab anything around her. Her hand grasped the golden flower and light shown through the sky from them. Cassandra wasn't even paying attention as she started to move her right hand to the girl's vagina before inserting a finger slowly in. With a gasp of air and a sudden gust of wind, Rapunzel's hair started to grow and turn golden again. "Ca… Cassandra…" Rapunzel tried to cry out to get the girl's attention. But Cassandra just believed she was trying to tell her to do more, and with those thoughts, she slid her finger deeper into Rapunzel, feeling her walls grab on to her finger.

With a few more licks of her tongue, she let the right nipple go as she looked over to the girl. She realized what was going on now and almost freaked. She pulled her finger out of the girl which caused just enough force to send Rapunzel into another orgasm. "Oh, Cassandra!" She moaned out as she arched her back and hair started to wrap around her legs and body. Her hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it wrapped around and hugged the princess tight to keep her orgasm going just a moment longer than it should have. Suddenly the sky darkened and her hair started to turn black.

Without warning her hair started to move over to Cassandra and started caressing her body, causing Cassandra to moan out in pleasure instead of fight. She didn't know what was going on, but she was loving the feeling. Rapunzel's hair became jet black as her eyes seemed to vanish from her face. Soon the hair was dissolving the clothes Cassandra was wearing, leaving her naked and at the whim of the soulless girl. Without warning, Rapunzel sat up and looked to Cassandra, the black eyes almost boring into her own as the hair started to tie around her arms and legs. Cassandra was then laid on her back as her arms were tied together and her legs were spread. Rapunzel moved over to the girl and examined her pussy taking in the sight of the girl's juices leaking out.

Rapunzel leaned down as she stuck her tongue out and licked up her lady in waiting's slit causing Cassandra to moan out in pleasure. "Rapunzel, what's happening to you." Cassandra moaned out but got no answer. The only motion that Rapunzel did was to take her finger and put it in the girl's mouth to make her suck on it. She would keep it there while she licked the girl and moaned against her clit. She soon added a finger to the girl's pussy and used her hair to spread her legs more causing Cassandra to moan out in pleasure and pain. She tried to say something but Rapunzel would just add another finger to keep her quiet.

Three fingers into the lady in waiting, pumping fast and deep, and her mouth around her clit sucking it like a lollipop, before Rapunzel could get the girl to finally cum. Cassandra moaned out loud as she licked and sucked Rapunzel's fingers as she squirted on the girl's face. Rapunzel would rise to the girl's face, covered in her cum as she took her fingers out and licked the girl's cheek and lips. Soon Rapunzel's tongue was deep in Cassandra's mouth as they fought each other for control. Both of them are tasting themselves as well as the other. When Rapunzel broke the kiss Cassandra was huffing before she panted out, "I love you Rapunzel." Rapunzel seemed to snap out of her daze as her eyes returned to normal and her hair started to turn gold again while releasing the girl.

Rapunzel started to tear up as her eyes went soft and caring. "I… am so sorry." She cried out as Cassandra was placed on her legs, but slowly got to her knees since she couldn't stand. Cassandra crawled over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you sorry?" She asked and Rapunzel threw her arms around the girl. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She claimed since she didn't really know what happened while she was 'blacked out.' Cassandra just cooed and kissed her cheek. "You didn't hurt me, you made me feel amazing. Will… you be my princess?" She asked softly as Rapunzel pulled back looking deep into her hazel eyes. "Yes!" She called out almost screaming as they both hugged each other again and kissed.

When they broke the kiss Rapunzel looked like she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong Raps?" Cassandra asked as she looked into the girl's emerald eyes. "How am I going to explain how I got my hair back?" Rapunzel said as she was freaking out. "I can't say I was having sex with my lady in waiting and it happened…. And why did it go black? Why did it tie you up? Why…" Before she could finish her next sentence Cassandra was kissing her again and pushing her knee into the girl. "We can worry about that after another round," Cassandra said as she pushed the girl against the grass kissing her. "This time, I get to use your hair against you." She smirked and Rapunzel's eyes seemed to fill with lust. "I always wanted to see your golden hair," Cassandra said as she used it to tie up Rapunzel's hands above her head.

"That is how I fell in love with Cassandra," Rapunzel said to her toys as she sighed and freaked. "I can't tell that story to Eugene or my parents… That is way too much information." She said out loud to herself when she heard a giggle. "I don't know, it sounds like you are missing out on a lot." The sultry voice of Cassandra came from around the pillar. "But I remember that day very well." She said coming over to the girl and running her hand through Rapunzel's golden hair. They kissed in the sunlight as Rapunzel pulled the girl onto the window seating.


End file.
